Broken Krystal
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: Shortly after assuming her new identity as Kursed, Krystal is lured back to Corneria with a job to steal an Arwing. Upon arriving, she is ambushed by an unknown assailant. After waking, she, Fox, with the help of old enemies and a new stranger they embark on a mission to find out who wanted to kill Krystal. (Currently under revision)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Star Fox or Nintendo

I've never played any of the Star Fox games, except maybe Star Fox 64. I don't remember; it was too long ago. I watched playthroughs of Star Fox Adventures, Assault and Command to get an idea of what happens in the series.

This story is going to focus on Kursed and takes place shortly after Krystal assumes the identity as Kursed.

* * *

"How do you know she'll take the bait?" A voice belonging to a dark-furred feline asked.

"Simple, I'll make it too tempting to resist," Another voice said typing figures into a computer.

"As soon as she lands, follow her, and kill her but do it quickly she's a Cerinian. You mess up. You won't realize until your dead, then and leave the planet before anyone recognizes you,"

The dark furred feline nodded before leaving the bar on Kew.

* * *

Kursed walked down the sidewalk at night, she didn't want to be back on Corneria, but this bounty had been too tempting to pass up. A full six figures to steal one starship, granted that starship was the latest generation Arwing, but still...it would be well worth it in the end. Kursed smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, she could see the lights of the spaceport in the distance, this was going to be easy.

Kursed rounded the corner; she sensed danger, a malicious thought nearby and paused, her hand reaching for the blaster under her jacket before she continued on. She had only taken a few more steps before she sensed someone behind her and turned around pulling out her blaster. Before she could fire it however it was knocked out of her hand and fell to the pavement.

She lashed out with her left fist only to have her assailant catch it in his hand, Kursed's eyes widened in surprise. The cat grabbed her and tossed her against the wall, then quickly punched her in the stomach, Kursed doubled, the cat caught her again before she could recover and threw her to the ground he stood over her and looked down at the indigo Viken lying on the ground.

Kursed wasn't finished with him yet, she lashed out, kicking the feline in the knee, she stumbled back slightly, and Kursed scrambled to her feet in an attempt to get away from him. He grabbed her tail bringing her down, causing her yelp and break her nose on the ground.

He rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the ground before pulling a blaster out and pointing it at the side of Kursed's head.

"You've crossed one too many people Krystal," He said.

Her eyes widened in surprise how did this feline know who she really was?

"HEY!" A voice yelled out startling the feline, making him quickly run off.

Before Kursed lost consciousness, she saw a grey wolf crouched over her, a blaster in his hands.

"Wolf?" She asked before she passed out.

* * *

Unaware of what had happened last night; Fox McCloud stepped out into the living room of his apartment after taking a quick shower that morning and turned the tv on before heading into the small kitchen to make breakfast. It was just on for the noise, ever since Krystal had left Star Fox his apartment had seemed that much more empty and quiet.

He began making breakfast, not paying attention to the news until he heard

" _Continuing with our story from last night, Krystal, the former member of Star Wolf and Star Fox was found unconscious last night by a passer-by…"_

Fox had just taken a drink of water when he heard the news and started coughing and spitting it out dropping the glass and turned around, rushing into the living room he turned up the volume on the TV.

" _Krystal was admitted to Corneria general hospital late last night with severe trauma to her head dislocated a shoulder and several broken or cracked ribs…"_

Fox buried his hand in his head.

"Oh god, this is all my fault…" He said into his hands. _"What is she doing back on Corneria anyway?"_ He thought

" _Fox Mccloud, the current leader of StarFox, and former boyfriend is currently wanted for questioning by Corneria security forces…"_

"What!" Fox exclaimed loudly. "They couldn't possibly think I did this! I haven't seen Krystal in ages!"

He needed to get to the Hospital to see Krystal.

His thought didn't get much further as Corneria Security knocked his door open. Fox spun around, instinctively reaching for his blaster.

"Don't do it Mcloud," One of the officers said.

Fox moved his hand away from his blaster and put his hands up. One of the Officers approached him and took his blaster away before handcuffing the Fox.

"I didn't do anything!" Fox protested but didn't resist.

" _Krystal is expected to make a full recovery…"_ Fox heard on the TV before he was escorted out of his apartment to a waiting police vehicle and taken to the police station for questioning.

When they arrived, Fox was taken to an interrogation room where he was seating in a chair and uncuffed.

"I didn't hurt Krystal," He said rubbing his wrists

"Relax, Mcloud, we know you didn't hurt your girlfriend," An officer, who Fox assumed was the one in charge said. "Your friend Falco already gave us a solid alibi; This is really just a formality,"

"Then why am I here?" Fox growled. "I want to see Krystal."

"Tell us about your relationship with Krystal,"

Fox sighed and leaned back in the chair. He assumed the officer wanted to know what had happened between him and Krystal the last time he had seen her. He cast his mind back to a few years ago.

"Krystal and I we had an argument shortly after she rejoined Star Fox, she wanted to leave again, but I wanted her to stay; but she refused," Fox said. "She left my apartment after that."

"But I never touched her, I swear!"

"You were the last person who was close to her we need to know what happened between the two of you before she left Star Fox.

"Nothing, nothing happened," Fox said looking down at the desk. "I haven't seen or talked to Krystal since."

"Okay, McCloud you are free to go if we need any further information…"

"I'll be at the hospital," Fox said standing up, leaving the interrogation room.

Fox retrieved his blaster from the Officer and flagged down a taxi outside the station.

"Where to?" The Driver asked.

"Corneria General Hospital," Fox said.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Hosptial and got out of the taxi and paid the driver before going into the building, and walking up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked him without really looking up at his face.

"Yes, Krystal was admitted here, I wanted to visit her, I was wondering what room is she in? I'm a friend of hers," Fox asked.

The receptionist looked up at the mention of Krystal's name.

"Fox McCloud!" She said looking up at him. "Sure, your friend is in room 567."

"Thank you," Fox said before walking away.

Fox made a mental note of the room number and headed for the elevators. If he had to guess it would be on the fifth floor from the numbering.

He quickly found the room he was looking for and reached out to open the door but hesitated. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door and walked in, immediately he saw Krystal lying unconscious on the hospital bed in the middle of the room.

" _This is all my fault; if I hadn't pushed her away…"_ He thought walking up next to her bed.

A sound from the corner of the room made Fox turn to see a grey wolf sitting, asleep in a chair nearby.

"YOU!" Fox shouted, quickly drawing his blaster, waking the wolf pointing it at the startled Wolf.

* * *

So…how did I do? Like I said I've never played the games, I just thought it would be a fun experiment to write a Star Fox story.


	2. Chapter 2

Kursed

I do not own Star Fox

* * *

The wolf woke up suddenly at Fox's shout and saw Fox pointing his blaster at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said holding his hands up.

"Who are you?" Fox asked realizing he wasn't the wolf he thought he was.

"Siris, my name is Siris," The Wolf said. "I'm the one who found Krystal."

Fox visibly relaxed and lowered his blaster.

"Sorry, I thought you were Wolf O'Donnell, you look a lot like him," Fox said putting his blaster away.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Siris said.

"Oh, well, I guess I owe you my thanks," Fox said. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I arrived after," Siris said. "I just wish I had found her sooner."

Fox looked at Krystal lying on the hospital bed, for a long while the only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heartbeat monitor.

"So your Fox McCloud," Siris said.

Like everyone else in the Lylat system, Siris had heard of The Adventures of Star Fox.

"You idiot," he said.

"Okay…not what I'm used to," Fox said.

He had also heard rumors that Fox was part of the reason why Krystal had left Star Fox and joined Star Wolf in the first place.

"I made her leave the team, I was trying to protect her," Fox explained. "I didn't want Krystal to get hurt."

"Great job," Siris said earning a growl from Fox.

Krystal stirred on the bed, her eyes cracked open, and Fox quickly rushed to her side.

"Krystal?" Fox asked looking at the Vixen lying on the bed.

"Fox?" Kursed asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Fox said leaning over her.

Without warning Kursed punched Fox in the jaw, knocking him several steps back.

"Whoa!" Siris exclaimed.

"What was that for?" He asked standing there rubbing his chin, a confused look on his face."I learned to hate you for what you did to me McCloud," Kursed seethed. "And it's Kursed now."

"Kursed?" Fox asked.

"Because I'm cursed," Kursed responded.

Fox frowned at Krystal's, or rather, Kursed's response.

"You are not cursed, Krystal," Fox said refusing to use her new name.

"Yes I am," Kursed responded. "Do you even know what happened after I came back to Star Fox? After we defeated the Anglars?" She asked him.

"People jeered and mocked me behind my back, for joining Star Wolf, I was _spat on_! _Physically_ spat on!" Kursed said. "I had no choice but to leave!"

"I…I didn't know," Fox said. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?" Kursed asked him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, it's all my fault; all of it," Fox said.

Before Fox could say anything else to her, the door to Krystal's room opened, and Falco walked in with a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Fox asked him.

"I have security footage from the attack on Krystal," Falco said holding out a holo-disc.

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Let's see what's on it shall we," Falco said setting a laptop on Krystal's lap, putting the disc in.

The video started, at first, they didn't see anything until Krystal entered the screen walking from left to right down the sidewalk before turning a corner and disappearing from view.

"Is that it?" Fox asked

"Wait for it," Falco said.

The camera was looking down an alleyway, suddenly Krystal appeared again, someone had thrown her against the wall. Before she could recover a dark-colored feline appeared and punched her in the gut, hard, and tossed her to the ground, he stomped on her chest a few times before pulling out a blaster pistol and pointing it at Krystal's head.

Before he could pull the trigger, something off screen caught his attention, and he quickly ran off. A second later, Siris entered the frame and dropped to a crouch next to Krystal.

"Was that…?" Krystal started to ask

"Panther Caroso, it sure looked like him," Fox answered for her.

"Why would he do this to me?" Kursed asked. "It's not like him."

"Somebody probably paid him a lot of money," Falco said simply.

"No, it doesn't make any sense, he liked me, we even dated briefly," Kursed confessed.

"Wait…what?" Fox asked. "You dated Panther?"

"What are you even doing back on Corneria anyway?" Fox asked wanting to change the subject.

"I was hired to steal an Arwing, that's all," Kursed said.

"Who hired you for the job?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Kursed said.

"This is starting to smell like a setup," Siris observed from his side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked him, turning around.

"Krystal, or rather Kursed was lured here by the money and ambushed by an assassin who was hired to kill her," Siris said.

"Why though?" Fox asked turning back around to face Kursed who avoided his gaze.

"I've made a lot of enemies okay Fox," Kursed said. "A lot of them would probably love to see me in a body bag."

"That's not gonna happen," Fox said. "Because we're gonna find who did this to you."

"You mentioned Panther Caroso, I think we should talk to him first," Siris said.

"Then let's go!" Kursed said throwing the blanket off trying to stand up only to fall right into Fox's arms.

"Hold on, you aren't going anywhere yet," Fox said sitting Kursed back on the bed. "You need to recover first."

"I'm fine," Kursed said stubbornly, attempting to stand back up again only to fall and have Fox catch her in his strong arms once more

" _He does have soft fur,"_ Kursed thought then shook the thought from her head as Fox put her on the bed.

"Um, you can let go now," Fox said snapping Kursed out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," She said quickly letting go of Fox.

"If we're going after Panter Caroso, I suggest we start at their Sargasso Hideout," Siris said.

"How do you know about that?" Fox asked him.

"I've had…dealings with Star Wolf in the past," Siris said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean dealings?" Fox asked narrowing his vision at Siris.

"Nothing, never mind," Siris said.

"Are you working with Star Wolf, answer me!" Fox said grabbing Siris by the front of his shirt.

"Whoa, Fox calm down," Falco said

"I'm not working with Star Wolf, honestly," Siris said. "If I was, what reason would I have to save Krystal?"

Fox reluctantly let go of Siris and went back over to Krystal's bedside.

"If you're wondering, I delivered some supplies to the hideout once or twice," Siris added.

"What sort of supplies?" Fox asked.

"Nothing special, just crates of food and stuff," Siris said. "I still have the access code Wolf gave me too."

"Access code?" Fox asked getting an idea.

"You know, to get into the place," Siris said.

"I know what is, do you think it still works?" Fox asked.

"I dunno, maybe," Siris said shrugging. "It's been awhile, they might have changed it since then."

"Fox, buddy, I know what your thinking, and hate to throw a wrench into your plans but; Krystal can't move," Falco spoke up

"My name is Kursed," Kursed growled at the bird.

"He has a point," Siris said. "Kursed shouldn't be moved."

"I'm fine," Kursed replied, Eager to get out the hospital and find who did this to her and put a blaster bolt between their eyes.

* * *

A few blocks away, the panther who had attacked Krystal looked up at the Hospital, wondering how he was going finish the job, he had seen both Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi enter the building earlier.

His wrist communicator beeped, and he answered it, it was the person who had hired him

"You idiot! I told you to kill her!" The voice said harshly

"I was going to, but O'Donnell showed up, I had to get out of there," The Assassin said.

"Wolf O'Donnell is on Sargasso station," The leopard said matter of factly. "He hasn't left in over a month. Go back and finish the job! And don't return to me until you have!"

"Y…yes sir," The Panther said before leaving.

He headed down the street toward the Hospital and decided to wait until it was the night when there would be far fewer people wandering around the building before he went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hospital

I don't own Star Fox if I did, we would have seen more of Kursed or Krystal by now

* * *

"I'm bored," Falco announced after a while. "I'm going for a walk."

"Fox told us not to leave the room," Siris said suppressing a yawn.

"I'm not gonna go far," Falco said standing up, leaving the room.

Siris sighed, this wasn't going to end well, he knew it.

He glanced over at the clock. It was almost three in the morning, no wonder he was tired. He yawned again, more loudly this time.

" _It couldn't hurt to take a short nap, if something were going to happen, it would have happened by now,"_ Siris thought before he glanced over at Kursed and closed his eyes.

Outside, Falco was wondering around the floor, so far he hadn't seen a single person hospital staff or otherwise.

" _Man, this place is completely deserted,"_ Falco thought to himself as he roamed the third floor. He guessed that was a good thing; it meant fewer people to be a problem.

As he walked down the hallway, he passed a doctor in the hall, a panther, Falco didn't pay any attention to him and continued walking until he went around a corner, past a supply closet and saw something leaking out from under the door.

"What in…?" He said walking over to the door.

He put his hand on the handle, taking a breath, he opened the door, and the body of a panther tumbled out onto the floor nearly landing on the bird.

Falco's mind flashed back to the doctor he had passed in the hallway. He quickly turned around called Fox on his communicator, already running back towards Kursed's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox was patrolling the ground floor and thinking about getting a coffee from the cafeteria when his communicator beeped at him urgently.

It was Falco, he sounded out of breath, like he was sprinting, he was supposed to be watching Kursed in her room on the third floor.

" _I just found the body of a dead doctor, his coat and id tags are missing, Kursed is in danger!"_ He said urgently.

"Get back to Kursed's room now!" Fox yelled at him before turning around and sprinting back to the staircase, running up them taking them two at a time.

" _I'm already on my way!"_ Falco responded.

As he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, he called Siris on his communicator.

* * *

Back in Kursed's room, a panther entered the room quietly as not to wake the wolf sleeping in the corner and locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. He pulled a small foldable knife from his pocket and approached Kursed's bedside taking quick glances at the wolf to make sure he hadn't moved.

He smirked and looked at the sleeping Kursed.

"This is the last time you double-cross anyone Kursed," He said quietly, raising the knife.

He grabbed Kursed's neck, she woke up and saw the panther standing over her with a knife in his hand about to stab her in the chest. She tried to scream, but it got caught in her throat, She glanced over at Siris sleeping in the corner of the room and tried to call out to him but she couldn't. At about the same time Siris's communicator beeped loudly, waking the wolf.

" _Kursed is in danger!"_ Fox's voice yelled loudly through it making Siris jump awake and see the panther, about to stab Kursed in the chest with a small foldable knife.

"Leave Kursed alone!" Siris yelled startling the panther making him spin around, accidentally cutting Kursed on the arm with the knife.

Kursed yelped in pain and grabbed her arm.

"After I kill you I'm gonna take my time with the girl," The Panther said.

"What do you want with Kursed?" Siris asked thinking he could gain some information from him.

"She double-crossed some very powerful people and stole a lot of money," The Panther said.

"I didn't…steal…anything," Kursed said gasping and coughing, still trying to catch her breath from being choked.

"Who are you?" Siris asked hoping to buy a little more time until Fox got back. "Panther Caroso?"

"No," The Panther answered before lunging at Siris with the knife.

Siris instinctively backed up to avoid the blade, it cut across his shirt tearing it, but it didn't break the skin under it.

"Hold still!" The panther hissed slashing the knife at Siris again. It cut his upper arm making Siris yelp in pain and grab his arm.

He wished he had a weapon with him, a knife, anything. Siris glanced around the room for anything he could use as a weapon. His eyes landed on the food cart; there was a knife sitting on an empty plate.

Siris lunged for it, but the panther beat him there and knocked him against the foot of Kursed's bed. The Panther yelled and stabbed downward at Siris who twisted out of the way and pushed the panther back away from him.

The panther kicked Siris back, he crashed into the food cart, knocking it over with a loud crash. Kursed looked at Siris, waiting for him to get back up again, but he didn't move.

The Panther looked at Siris lying next to the overturned food cart before turning his attention back to Kursed an evil grin on his face. With nowhere else to go, Kursed rolled off the bed onto the floor accidentally pulling the I.V. out of her arm in the process, Kursed was running out of options quickly.

"Who hired you?" She asked as the panther walked around the bed.

"It doesn't matter, all I care about is the enormous amount of money they paid me to kill you," The Panther said coldly.

Kursed backed against the bed as the Panther approached her, she grabbed the bed sheet and tossed it at him and tried to vault over the bed but he grabbed her by the tail and brought her down and pulled her onto the floor.

He rolled her over and put his knee on her chest, pinning her down so she couldn't move.

Outside Falco and Fox arrived back at Kursed's room and tried to get in but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Fox said frantically.

Kursed could see him through the small window banging on the door to get in.

Out of nowhere, Siris grabbed the Panther and flung him away from Kursed looked to the side to see what was going on and saw Siris back on his feet, fighting the Panther.

"I'm getting sick of you," The Panther growled to Siris. Again, Siris wished he had a proper weapon with him.

"Kick it open!" Falco shouted on the other side of the door.

A dull thud resonated through the room as Fox kicked at the door with his boot.

The Panther charged at Siris in an attempt to stab the wolf in the chest. Siris saw the knife coming and knocked the Panther's arm to the side and punched the Panther in the chest making him stumble backward a little

" _Maybe this won't be so hard after all,"_ Siris thought. He regretted that a moment later when the Panther cut across his abdomen with the knife.

The Panther laughed and pressed the attack. Siris had some training in hand-to-hand combat but not a lot. It wouldn't help much if his opponent was armed with a knife and he wasn't.

Siris growled holding his abdomen, bearing his fangs at the Panther as he backed up.

The Panther knocked Siris to the floor where the two wrestled for control of the only weapon. Siris flipped over, pinning the Panther down and gained control over the knife hand, which he smashed against the floor until the Panther let go of the weapon.

Siris quickly grabbed the weapon off the floor and tried to stab the panther with it, but the feline caught his arm in one hand and tried to punch the wolf with the other, his fist made contact with the side of Siris's head but did little to deter the wolf. Siris hit the panther in the face causing him loosen his grip. He growled and slowly drove the knife into the Panther's chest, he gasped and spat up some blood and was dead a moment later. Siris exhausted from the fight moved off the body of the now deceased Panther and went over to Kursed, who was sitting slumped against the bed, unmoving.

"Kursed?" Siris asked.

"I'm still here," She responded. "Thank you."

A blaster shot sounded, from out in the hallway and Fox forcibly kicked the door open and rushed into the room, blaster drawn. He stopped when he saw the imposter, dead on the floor, his own knife sticking out of his chest.

He saw Siris slumped against the bed cradling Kursed in his arms, she was deathly still and looked like she had been in a fight and lost, the I.V. had been ripped out of her arm.

"Krystal…" Fox said dropping his blaster to the floor and rushed forward, dropping to his knees by Kursed tears staining his face. "Is she…?"

"No, she's alive," Siris said as Fox ran his hand through Kursed's hair. "Barely,"

"Fox?" Kursed asked, cracking her eyes open.

"Yes, I'm here," Fox said half expecting her to hit him again. Instead, she grabbed and squeezed his hand.

"Please don't leave again," she said.

"I won't," Fox promised.

"Never make a girl a promise you know you can't keep, Fox," Kursed said before passing out.

They put Kursed back on the bed where she belonged, once she was settled Fox said.

"We should move her to the Great Fox. It's safer. How was he even able to get in here in the first place?"

"I don't know," Siris said.

"You and Falco were supposed to be guarding Kursed," Fox said clearly mad at the two. "What happened?"

"Don't get mad at me, Falco is the one who got bored and went for a walk," Siris said

"And you fell asleep!" Falco retorted.

"Enough," Fox said. "Arguing isn't going to help."

He reached over and pressed the call button on Kursed's bed.

* * *

There we go another chapter is done. I think it's going rather well so far


	4. Chapter 4

Sargasso station

I don't own Starfox

Side note: Using an emulator on my PC I FINALLY got the chance to play StarFox Adventures yay!

* * *

After the attack at the Hospital, it was decided by Fox, despite the protests of the doctors, that Kursed would be safer onboard the Great Fox where they could keep a closer eye on her. She was taken onboard, to the ship's infirmary where she could rest.

"I'll meet you at Sargasso Station," Siris said.

"You're not coming with us?" Fox asked.

"No, I have a few other things I need to do first," Siris said. "I'm gonna see if I can turn up any leads on who want's Kursed dead."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Fox offered.

"No, I'll be fine on my own, I'm used to it by now," Siris said.

"Alright then," Fox said before boarding the Great Fox. "We'll meet you there."

When Kursed woke up again the first thing she noticed was she was no longer in the hospital but in the infirmary on board the great fox.

How had she gotten here? She couldn't remember being taken aboard the ship.

The next thing she noticed was Fox sleeping nearby on another spare bed next to hers.

Kursed smiled and fell back asleep shortly after.

"AHH!" She yelled waking up suddenly covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

Fox started awake next to her. "Kursed, are you okay?" He asked rushing to her bedside.

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare," She explained.

Fox believed her and didn't question her any further, in hindsight he probably should have.

"We're approaching Sargasso station," Falco said entering the room. "Slippy and Peppy are waiting for you on the bridge."

"Already?" Fox asked.

"You've been sleeping most of the journey buddy," Falco said. "We didn't want to wake you."

"Alright hold position just outside of scanner range," Fox ordered. "Open a communication line to the station."

After a moment, the familiar face of Wolf O'Donnell appeared on the screen.

"Fox McCloud, to what do I owe this pleasure," He said.

"Someone tried to assassinate Krystal a few days ago…" Fox began to say.

"Well, it wasn't any of us," Wolf interrupted him.

"We know," Fox said back. "The assassin was killed before he could tell us who his employer was."

"So…?"

"And I was told you might be able to help us find out who it was that hired the assassin," Fox said.

"Why should we help you star fox?" Wolf asked. "As I recall there is still a _substantial_ bounty on your Vixen friend."

"What do you want?" Fox asked knowing he was going to regret asking this in the long run.

On the large screen, Wolf smirked.

"We'll call you back," He said before the screen went blank.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be dealing with star wolf?" Slippy asked.

"To be honest, no," Fox said turning around in his chair.

"An unknown vessel is approaching," ROB said. "It is requesting permission to land."

"That'll be Siris, I bet," Fox said, "He said he'd meet us here."

Fox went down to the hanger bay in time to Siris's ship land in the hanger. It wasn't what he was expecting to see, parked in the Hanger now, was a modified Wolfen. It was an older model, and Siris had modified the outside, but it was still recognizable as a Wolfen.

The canopy opened, and Siris dropped to the floor. He looked tired.

"That's a Wolfen," Fox said indicating to the ship parked behind Siris.

"Yes, it is," Siris said casually.

"Where did you get it?" Fox asked walking around the ship, inspecting the modifications Siris had made to the fuselage, engines, weapons, and armor.

"A scrap yard on Venom," Siris said. "It took a lot of time and credits to get her into this shape."

Fox looked at the name of the ship painted on the side, Wolf's tooth.

"Warning several unknown ships are approaching," ROB said over the ship's intercom.

"What?" Fox said.

"Bounty Hunters," Siris said. "I bet they are here for Kursed."

"ROB get the Great Fox ready for combat, activate the point defense lasers, and raise the shields."

"How's your flying wolf?" Fox asked Siris.

"I'm a bit rusty," Siris said. "I haven't been in a proper dogfight in ages."

Fox smirked at him. "Star Fox. Report to the main hanger, Prepare for battle!"

A moment later, Slippy, Falco, and Kursed arrived in the hanger.

"Whoa, hang on," Fox said seeing Kursed. "You should stay here."

Kursed frowned at the fox, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just as good of a pilot as you McCloud," She said. "Maybe even better."

"Please, just stay here it's safer," Fox said as he climbed into the cockpit of his Arwing.

"Fine," Kursed said leaning against the wall.

She watched as StarFox along with Siris launched out of the hanger bay and frowned, she was just as capable of a pilot as any of them. She glanced at her Cloudrunner sitting in the hanger, an idea forming in her head. Technically, she wasn't a member of Starfox. She didn't have to listen to Fox's orders.

"Fine," She said walking up to the craft, getting in the cockpit and taking off to join the battle.

* * *

-Kursed POV-

Once outside in space, Kursed saw the enemy ships. There were about a dozen of them; she didn't recognize the make or model of any of them, But they looked to be long-range fighters of some kind. She got one of them, who was too busy chasing Falco, in her sights and fired blowing the ship up.

 _"Thanks,"_ Falco said.

"Your welcome," Kursed said back.

 _"Kursed? What are you doing out here? I told you to stay on The Great Fox,"_ Fox said.

 _"Yell at her later,"_ Siris's voice added, joining the conversation. _"Deal with the Bounty Hunters first."_

* * *

Lasers streaked past the canopy of Siris's ship, he cursed and rolled to the right while slowing down. The enemy ship overshot him, and Siris unleashed a salvo of lasers of his own, the enemy craft exploded soundlessly in space, leaving debris in front of him.

"Damn it!" Siris yelled trying to avoid it; he heard several loud thuds against the hull of his ship, the glass on his windscreen cracked. But it seemed to hold.

 _"Siris, are you okay?"_ Kursed asked over the radio.

"I'm fine," Siris replied then heard a warning alarm sounding.

Warning oxygen levels falling! A robotic voice said.

"Um...never mind," Siris said looking at the rapidly falling oxygen levels worriedly.

 _"Get back to the Great Fox, we'll finish up out here,"_ Fox said over the radio.

Warning! Oxygen levels at Fifty percent!

"Shut up! I know!" Siris growled turning back toward the Great Fox.

Siris landed back on the Great Fox's hanger and got out of his ship to survey the damage that was done.

"What were you thinking!?" Fox demanded once they landed back on the Great Fox.

"I told you to stay here!" He said as the cockpit of his arwing opened, He got out dropping to the floor. He looked furious with her. It made Kursed back up a half step.

"You can't tell me what to do Fox!" Kursed said back loudly.

"You could have gotten hurt, or worse killed!" Fox retorted.

"I don't need your help; I can take care of my self!" Kursed yelled back, poking Fox in the chest before turning and storming out of the hanger, leaving Fox in stunned silence.

Kursed stormed back to her room on The Great Fox and sat down on the bed angry with herself about what she had said to Fox. She had only been trying to help, and he yelled at her for it, but that was no reason for her to yell back at him.

"Go back and apologize to him," She told herself.

Instead, she laid down on her bed to get some rest first.

"I'll talk to Fox tomorrow," She thought before rolling over and falling asleep.

Kursed woke up the next morning and went to find Fox, but he wasn't in his room like she thought. Next, she checked the bridge only to find Slippy.

"Hi Slippy, Have you seen Fox?" She asked.

"He's helping Siris repair his ship, I think," Slippy said.

"Okay, thank you," Kursed said before leaving the bridge and heading for the Hanger. She reached the Hanger and walked in just in time to hear Fox's conversation with Siris as they repaired the damage done to Siris's ship during the short battle yesterday.

"…And when I finally get to see her again, she isn't the Krystal I first met on Sauria. It's like she's a completely different person now."

"People can change after so many years," Siris said back.

"She ignored my orders and flew out into that battle, she could have gotten herself killed, I can't just stop what I'm doing to save her all the time," Fox said.

"I think Kursed can handle herself pretty good," Siris added.

"I don't know maybe, but I'm starting to think it would have been better for everyone if she had just stayed away," Fox said finishing his tirade.

He looked at Siris, or rather something behind him and saw Kursed standing in the doorway. He could tell by Kursed's body language that she had heard everything.

"Kursed I…"

"You want me gone, Fox?" She asked before turning and running away.

"Go after her," Siris said to Fox who gave chase.

"Kursed! Wait!" Fox yelled chasing the vixen through the Great Fox. He realized too late where she was heading and ran faster.

"Krystal!" He shouted as she reached the door to the hanger. "Please don't leave!"

Fox reached it just as it slid shut and locked cutting him off from Kursed.

"ROB! Close the Hanger doors. Don't let her take off!" Fox yelled into his wrist comm as he crouched down and got to work trying to override the door lock.

"No, don't," Siris said catching up with Fox. "Let her go."

"I don't want your hand, I'll save myself this time," Kursed said to Fox.

On the other side of the door, they heard the engines of Kursed's Cloudrunner startup.

"Unauthorized takeoff detected," ROB said over Fox's communicator.

"ROB! Close the hanger doors NOW!" Fox nearly screamed into his communicator.

"No, leave them open," Siris said.

The door to the Hanger finally opened, and Fox and Siris raced inside just in time to see Kursed's Cloudrunner take off and fly out of the closing Hanger doors making it out just before the massive doors closed.

"Damn it!" Fox growled dropping to his knees on the floor.

"This is all your fault!" He said standing up, turning on Siris. He punched the wolf in the head knocking him to the floor.

"You can't force Kursed to stay here," Siris said standing back up.

"It's for her own safety. She's in danger!" Fox said.

"Kursed doesn't want to be protected anymore, she is not the girl you met on Sauria," Siris said.

Fox looked from Siris to the closed hanger doors.

"Listen, if you want, I can go keep an eye on her, make sure she's okay," Siris offered.

"Go after her," Fox said.

"Right," Siris said hopping into the cockpit of his ship and taking off.

He had a few ideas as to where Kursed would be headed. He could safely rule out Sauria and Corneria as well; Venom was just as unlikely. Siris opened his galactic map and looked for a planet isolated enough that Kursed would travel to it to hide.

Katina looked promising, Kursed had been there before when she was known as Krystal and helped stop an Aparoid invasion of the planet, and it was only one jump away.

Siris set the coordinates to Katina and pressed the jump button and entered slipspace.

Fox watched from a window on The Great Fox as Siris entered slipspace, a moment later his wrist comm beeped, it was slippy informing him Starwolf was contacting them on the bridge.

"I'll be there in a moment Slippy," Fox said before turning and heading back up to the bridge.

* * *

I'm not really sure what to do next, I wasn't expecting this story to be as popular as it has become, and never wrote an ending for it. Should Fox and Kursed get back together?


	5. Chapter 5

Kew

Yes, I agree Fox and Kursed should at some point get back to together, and they will, but I don't think they should fall into each other arms either, it's going to take some time.

We pick up the action about a week or so after Siris left The Great Fox in search of Kursed.

* * *

Siris was growing frustrated, for the past week and a half, he had been traveling all over the Lylat system and even out of it searching for Kursed. He had been to Katina, Fichina, Fortuna, Aquas and even Venom, so far he had found no sign of the Cerinian anywhere.

He had been giving Fox regular updates on his search and Fox had been giving him updates as well. So far he and the rest of Starfox along with StarWolf had managed to track down a former Cornarian General, he seemed to be the source of Kursed's bounty.

Right now Siris was back on Kew, again at a bar having a drink while he wondered where else he could search to find Kursed, he was starting to think she had left the system. The girl apparently didn't want to be found.

The door to the bar opened, and a girl, a Vixen entered. Siris paid her no attention at first not recognizing her, but the more he looked at her, the more he thought she looked familiar.

It wasn't until she opened her mouth to order a drink that Siris recognized her by her accent.

" _Kursed,"_

Her hair was different, she had dyed it purple, she was wearing different clothing, but it _was_ her, it had to be. He got up and walked over to her table.

"You are difficult girl to track down Kursed," He said making Kursed look up at him.

"Not difficult enough it would seem," Kursed commented turning around in her seat and seeing Siris. "What do you want, Siris?"

"I've been looking for you, I would like you to come back to the Great Fox with me," He said.

"That's not going to happen," Kursed said taking a drink. "Fox made it pretty clear he doesn't want me there."

"That's not true, he doesn't want you to get hurt, again," Siris said.

"Then he should have come get me himself instead of sending someone else!" Kursed spat.

Siris had to admit she had a point; Fox should have come to find Kursed himself, instead of letting someone else do it for him.

"I don't know why Fox didn't come to get you," Siris said. "But I came here on my own…more or less."

"Did you now?" Kursed asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Siris answered honestly, sitting down across the table from her.

As he did, he saw three animals enter the bar, a cat, a falcon, and a lizard. One of them pulled out a holodisk and showed it to the barkeeper. Siris couldn't hear what he said, but he could make out a picture of Krystal before she had become Kursed. He instantly tensed up and placed a hand on his pistol.

"What's wrong?" Kursed asked seeing this.

"We might have trouble," Siris said quietly, nodding toward the three animals.

"What?" Kursed said turning around.

"No, don't turn…" Siris started to say, but it was too late the three animals saw and recognized Kursed's face.

" _Perfect…"_ Siris thought.

Weapons were drawn, the bar quickly descended into chaos. Siris overturned the table they were sitting at and ducked behind it, thankful it was made of metal instead of wood.

Siris peaked over the table and shot the falcon in the chest, he tumbled over backward, for a second Siris thought he looked familiar.

" _Falco?"_

Siris ducked back down and spotted a door at the back of the building.

"Get ready to run," He told Kursed, pulling a device the resembled a grenade out of his pocket.

Siris primed it and tossed it over the overturned table, a second later there was a blinding flash of light and a deafening sound. Blinded, Kursed felt Siris grab her hand and pull her toward the exit.

Her vision cleared and she found herself outside, but her ears were still ringing.

"Where's your ship?" Siris asked her as he pulled her down the street.

"WHAT?!"

"Where is your ship?" Siris repeated a little more loudly.

"That way," Kursed said pointing toward the nearby spaceport.

"Unbelievable," Siris muttered, it was the same spaceport he had landed at a few days ago.

As Kursed and Siris sprinted toward the ship, searing pain exploded from Siris's back, he yelled and tumbled to the ground.

Kursed slid to a stop and turned around to see Siris lying on the ground, a blaster wound in the center on his back.

"Siris!" She yelled ducking behind a nearby ship for cover.

She glanced around for the enemy who had shot him and spotted a cat crouched on top of a large cargo ship with a sniper rifle.

Kursed looked back at Siris who groaned and was slowly starting to get up.

" _Stay down!"_ She pleaded with him with her mind, and he stopped moving.

Kursed could see Siris's rifle lying next to him and dashed for it. She picked it up as she ran past and brought it to her shoulder, the 4x scope wasn't as powerful as that of a sniper rifle, but it would work.

She squeezed the trigger and fired twice, knocking the cat off the top of the ship, Kursed watched through the scope as it fell to the ground below.

She slung the rifle over her shoulder and went over to Siris and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him behind the only solid cover she could find while the sound ships coming after them filled her ears.

"Siris!" She cried propping the wolf up. "Siris! Come on wake up!"

As the enemy ship grew closer, the scream of a Wolfen's engine made Kursed look up at the sky. She saw the Black Rose, Panther's ship, chasing after the ships, shooting them down.

"Panther!" Kursed cheered as the ship circled around and came to a hover in front of her.

" _Krystal,"_ Panther's smooth voice came over her communicator. _"Its good to see you again."_

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you, Panther," Krystal said back.

" _Are you okay?"_ Panther asked.

"We're fine thanks for the assist," Kursed said back looking up at the Black Rose hovering above her.

" _You need to get off Kew, you have an army of mercs after you,"_ Panther said. _"I'll watch you from up here."_

Kursed looked down at the unconscious wolf and the wound on his back.

"My friend is hurt, he can't fly," Kursed said. "He was shot in the back by a sniper."

" _They have no honor,"_ Panther said. _"Just get back to your ship and get off the planet."_

An explosion sounded, making Kursed look up in time to see the Black Rose get hit by a rocket. Panther had stayed stationary for too long, making him an easy target for the mercs on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kursed asked as Panther struggled to keep the ship in the air.

 _"I'm fine, just off this planet!"_ Panther growled after regaining control of his ship.

Kursed half carried, half dragged Siris aboard her Cloudrunner and laid him on the bed before going into the cockpit and starting the ship.

"Come on, Come on," She muttered as the engines fired up, it seemed to take forever, but finally the engines started, Kursed slammed the throttle forward, they launched into the sky with Panther following her out of the atmosphere, and into space.

Once in space Kursed slowed down and saw the rest of Starwolf waiting for her. Before she could ask what they were doing here Wolf's voice came over the comm.

" _Fox sent us,"_ He said.

"How did he know where I was?" Kursed asked, then changed her mind. "Never mind. I need to get back to the Great Fox, Siris has been hurt, badly."

"We'll escort you back to Lylat," Wolf said before ending the transmission.

* * *

When Siris woke back up, he quickly realized he was onboard a ship. He was lying on his stomach on a bed, in a small living area, he could feel the bandage wrapped around his back. Slowly, he tried to sit up but pain exploded from his back, he grunted in protest and laid back down.

"Try not to move," A feminine voice said making Siris look around before spotting Kursed, he must be aboard her Cloudrunner.

"Your lucky you were wearing that armor," Kursed said nudging the armor lying on the floor with her foot. "Otherwise you would have been paralyzed."

"Where are we?" Siris asked his voice hoarse after not speaking for so long.

"We're on route back to the Lylat System," Kursed answered before kneeling next to him to check his wound. "Wolf and his team are escorting us." She added.

"Wolf?" Siris questioned, and Kursed nodded in answer.

"I need to check your wound," Kursed said pulling the blanket off Siris

"Yes, he and his team showed up on Kew shortly after we were ambushed in the spaceport," Kursed finished as she checked Siris's wound.

"I'm gonna need to change the bandage," She said after a moment. "It's still bleeding a little."

Aside from wincing once in a while, Siris remained silent as Kursed checked he would and changed the bandage.

"What happened to my ship?" Siris as Kursed worked.

"I imagine its still on Kew," Kursed said.

Siris sighed into his pillow, it had taken him years to get that ship into working order again. He could remotely call the ship to his location, but only over smaller distances, not across space.

Kursed seemed to sense what he was thinking and said.

"Couldn't you get another ship?"

"I could, I have plenty of credits," Siris said. "How much does an Arwing cost?" He added jokingly.

Kursed laughed a little at his comment and finished putting the bandage on Siris.

"I think an Arwing might be a little out of your price range Siris," She added.

"I don't know, I could always just steal one," Siris added.

The communicator in the cockpit started beeping, drawing Kursed's attention away from Siris. He listened as she talked to someone on the other end, and quickly grew agitated and ended the call.

"What was that about," Siris asked.

"That, was Fox," Kursed said clearly irritated.

"Fox?" Siris questioned.

"Yes, Fox," Kursed said a frown appearing on her face.

"What did he want?" Siris asked carefully.

"I wish he would stop treating me like some damsil in destress, I can handle myself!" Kursed.

Siris opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and rolled onto his side so he was facing Kursed.

"What?" Kursed asked wondering why Siris was looking at her.

Siris was about to answer when the ship was shaken by an explosion from outside throwing Kursed on top of Siris. Kursed recovered and stood up, heading into the cockpit when another explosion shook the ship, throwing her back against Siris again. She stood up once more and made her way into the cockpit of her ship.

"Wolf, what's going on out there?" She asked.

"We're under attack by the Cornerian Military!" Wolf said.

* * *

There's a good spot to end the chapter. I really appreiate the feedback I got on the last chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Ambush

I don't own Starfox

* * *

"We're under attack by the Cornerian Military!" Wolf said over the radio.

"What?!" Kursed asked rushing to the cockpit of her Cloudrunner, and looking out the cockpit window in time to see Wolf quickly fly past in pursuit of an Arwing.

"Kursed, Surrender and come peacefully," A new different voice said over the radio.

"That voice, I know that voice," Kursed mumbled. "Why do I know that voice."

The Cloudrunner shook again from a weapon impact, nearly knocking Siris out of the bed. Kursed looked out the cockpit and saw two Cornerian battleships bearing down on their position.

"Surrender or you will be destroyed," The unknown voice said.

"They can't be serious! Isn't that a bit extreme?" Siris asked.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna stick around long enough to find out," Kursed said.

Siris felt the Cloudrunner tilt and he nearly rolled out of the bed.

"Be careful!" He exclaimed as his back flared up making him groan in pain.

Kursed grunted in response as she tried to avoid the laser blasts flying towards them. They had to get out of the combat zone or they would be destroyed.

"We have to get out of here!" Siris said.

"I'm trying!" Kursed replied from the cockpit.

The Cloudrunner shuddered under impact of weapons fire, warnings started sounding from the cockpit.

"Damn it!" Kursed yelled slamming her fist down on the console. "We just lost our shields! One more hit and we're done."

Without any other option Kursed brought up the slipspace map and picked a destination, The Great Fox and hit the activate button the Cloudrunner surged and entered slipspace and vanished from view.

Once they were in slipspace, Kursed leaned back in her chair and exhaled sharply running a hand through her hair. She turned around and went back to check on Siris who was now lying on his back on the floor.

"Siris! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better Kursed," Siris replied from the floor.

"Here, let me help you up," Kursed said kneeling down next to Siris.

Kursed helped Siris back on to the bed and laid him on his back.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You're getting your wish, we're heading back to The Great Fox," Kursed replied.

"Really?" Siris asked.

"I didn't have time to be picky, we were about to die, and The Great Fox was the first on the list," Kursed said.

"How long until we get there?" Siris asked.

"A couple of hours maybe," Kursed said. "Probably more, the Engines took some damage so they aren't running at full power."

"Great," Siris said staring at the ceiling.

Kursed concealed a yawn and Siris looked at her. It occurred to him that she probably hadn't gotten any sleep the last few days.

The Cloudrunner suddenly lurched, almost knocking Siris over, he grabbed the back of the pilot's seat for support.

"What just happened? Are we there already?" He asked.

"No, we've lost power," Kursed said.

"Lost power? In the middle of empty space!" Siris exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm going to send out a distress beacon," Kursed said activating the beacon "Okay, that should do it, hopefully, Starfox or Starwolf will get it."

"And what happens if some else picks up the beacon first and get here before they do?" Siris asked.

Kursed didn't answer him, instead she started turning off the ships different systems.

"What are you doing?" Siris asked.

"I'm going to have to shut down all the non essential systems to save what little power we have left," Kursed said. "It'll get cold, but at least we won't freeze to death."

The lights inside the ship dimmed and Siris looked around. The air inside the ship also started to grow chilly and Siris shivered slightly.

Kursed finished powering down the last few non essential systems and got out of the pilot's seat.

"what about you?" Siris asked her

"I'll sleep on the floor, there's an extra blanket under the bed," Kursed said.

"Why don't we just share?" Siris asked before he knew what he was asking.

"What?" Kursed asked curtly.

"Nothing, never mind," Siris said looking down at the floor "Sorry."

"No, its a good idea actually," Kursed said.

"Um, okay…I guess," Siris said scratching the back of his head.

"This is a bad idea," He thought.

"On second thought, I'll think I will just sleep on the floor," Kursed said.

-The Great Fox-

"We're picking a distress signal on an open frequency," ROB said.

"A distress signal? From who?" Fox asked.

"Its from Kursed," ROB said.

"Please tell me you have coordinates," Fox said.

"Yes," ROB said.

"Plot a course to the signal," Fox said. "Get us there first."

"First?" Slippy asked.

"Kursed is broadcasting on an open channel, anyone could hear it," Fox said.

"The Beacon from Kursed's ship is coming from this area," ROB said.

"Scan the area for life forms," Fox said looking out the window.

"I found two life forms in the area," ROB replied a moment later.

"Bring it up on the main screen," Fox said and Kursed's damaged Cloudrunner appeared on the screen drifting in space.

"Good lord, what happened?" Fox said looking at the damaged craft.

"The ship shows significant damage consistent with Cornerian weapons fire," ROB said.

"WHAT!?" Fox asked shocked that the Cornerian Military would attack a civilian ship, with such ferocity, even if it was Kursed.

"ROB, prepare an airlock, and space suit, I'm going EVA," Fox said standing up from his chair.

Fox grabbed onto the hull of the Cloudrunner and wiped the ice off the cockpit widow and looked in. At first glance the ship looked deserted, most of the surfaces on the inside were covered in ice.

Behind the cockpit was the small living area, and he could make out the forms of Kursed and Siris huddled together underneath a blanket. Fox felt a twinge in his chest when he saw them.

"ROB prepare two beds in the medical bay," Fox said over his radio, "And bring the ship aboard The Great Fox."

"I'm not gonna let you die Kursed, not like this," Fox said.

Kursed mumbled something in her sleep that Fox couldn't quite make out, it sounded like she was calling Siris's name. Again, Fox felt a pain in his chest.

Siris was the first to awake in the medical on the Great Fox, he turned his head and saw Kursed lying on the bed next to his. Fox was sitting next to the bed with his back to Siris.

Fox must have followed the beacon Kursed and sent out, and rescued them memories of being trapped of Kursed's crippled Cloudrunner flooded Siris's memory.

"Oh no, did we…?" Siris thought. He couldn't remember.

Fox would be furious if he had. A moment later Kursed groaned and woke up as well.

"Krystal," Fox said rubbing the back of her hand, a smile appearing on his face.

"Fox…?" Kursed asked making the fox lean back in case she tried to hit him again.

"It's me, your safe on board the Great Fox," Fox said.

"Safe?" Kursed questioned. She wasn't sure there was such a thing anymore.

"Fox, we were attacked by the Cornerian Military," She told him.

"I know," Fox said.

"Why would they attack you?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Kursed said. "The whole thing seemed strange to me."

"They just came out of nowhere and started attacking us,"

"Us?" Fox asked confused.

"Wolf and the rest of Starwolf," Kursed said. "Panther said you sent them to find me."

"That's right, I did didn't I?" Fox said.

"Which reminds me…" Kursed said.

She reached up and slapped Fox hard across the face, the sound echoing through the medical bay.

"Next time come and get me yourself, don't send someone else to do it for you." She said.

"I'm sorry," Fox said rubbing his face where Kursed had slapped him. "I had other things to..."

Fox stopped when Kursed slapped him again.

"What in space could be more important?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry," Fox repeated unsure of what else to say.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore Fox," Kursed said.

"Wha..what are you saying?" Fox asked not liking where this was heading.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else," Kursed said eyeing Siris on the bed next to hers.

* * *

Sounds like there could be a little trouble brewing between Fox and Kursed, what will happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Prototype

Two chapters in one day what?

I don't own Starfox

* * *

The Great Fox medical bay a couple of days later

Siris had been lying in bed for days, recovering from his blaster wound, his back still hurt a lot, but it was getting better. That was good because he was gonna go insane from boredom soon if he didn't find something to do.

He had a tablet to entertain himself with, but it could only do so much, right now he was looking for a new ship.

Kursed wasn't around to talk to anymore either she had recovered and left a couple of days ago already. Siris knew the Great Fox was moving, but to where he didn't know.

Siris heard the door open and looked up to see Fox walk in along with Kursed.

"I want to ask you a few questions about the ambush," He said.

"Okay," Siris said setting the tablet down.

"Did you see any Cornerian markings on the ships that attacked you?" Fox asked them.

Before Siris could answer, Kursed answered for him.

"Now that you mention it, no I don't remember seeing any official markings on any of the ships," Kursed said. "But they were Cornerian ships."

"They came out of nowhere like they knew we'd be there," Siris added. "We only escaped, because of StarWolf. They covered our escape."

That reminded him, he hadn't seen or spoken to Wolf since then, he had no idea if they had survived the encounter.

"I need to contact Wolf," He said suddenly, reaching for his communicator.

Siris pressed the call button on his communicator. There was a long pause before Wolf answered.

"Yeah?" Wolf asked.

"Wolf," Siris said. "I wanted to let you know we made it back to the Great Fox, and to thank you for the help."

"I'm glad you called. I have something you might be interested in," Wolf said, and a picture of a black and gray Arwing showed up, the ship was nearly invisible against the darkness of space.

"Have you or your Starfox friends seen this ship before?" Wolf asked. "Almost took me down, nearly took Panther and Leon down as well."

"No, never," Fox said. "It's not any of ours."

Siris took a closer look at the fighter, something about it struck him as familiar. Mainly the paw print insignia on the side.

"Thought you might find that interesting," Wolf added. "Just do me a favor, when you find this guy, kill him." With that Wolf ended the transmission.

"So there's a rogue pilot out there with access to Cornerian ships, and an Arwing, that can't be good," Kursed commented.

"No," Fox said. "It can't."

"Where was this exactly?" Fox asked.

"Well, we were on route from Kew, we weren't using Slipspace to save power," Siris said thoughtfully.

Fox brought up a holo-map of the Lylat system and zoomed out until Kew showed up.

"We found you and Kursed, here," Fox said, pointing at the map, at empty space between Lylat and Kew.

"I was forced to make a blind jump to escape the ambush," Kursed. "We lost power and exited slipspace there."

"Okay," Fox said.

"You said those ships were Corninian, are you sure?" Fox asked. "Because if you're wrong…"

"I'm not wrong," Siris said. "I'm willing to bet they had something to do with that prototype Arwing you were supposed to steal as well." He said to Kursed.

"I'm gonna go make a call," Fox said before departing from the medical bay.

"What can you tell me about the Arwing you were supposed to steal?" Siris asked Kursed once Fox and left the room.

"Not much," Kursed said shrugging. "It was a prototype, that's all I know about it."

Siris pressed some buttons on his tablet before flipping around and showing it to Kursed.

"Is this it?" He asked showing her the picture.

"Yeah, that's it," Kursed said. "It's being held at the Cornerian Flight Academy."

"Perfect," Siris said.

"Why is that perfect?" Kursed asked him.

"Because we're gonna steal it," Siris said.

"How?" Kursed asked.

"First, we're going to need Fox's I.D. card to get into the Academy,"

"How am I supposed to get that from him?" Kursed asked.

"I'll leave that up to you," Siris said with a sly smile.

Kursed rolled her eyes and left the room.

Later that night, as Fox was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on his door. He frowned but got up and answered it anyway and was surprised to see Kursed standing outside his door.

She was wearing the same flight suit she had before she had left the team, her hair was back to its natural blue color. Fox's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Um…sure," Fox said stepping aside to let her in.

Kursed walked into the room, and Fox closed the door.

"I wanted to…apologize for slapping you earlier. I was angry and…"

Fox reached up and rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. It was still a little sore.

"You don't need to apologize," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "You were right, and I should have gone out to find you myself instead of allowing Siris to do it for me."

* * *

The next morning Kursed came to visit Siris in the medical bay.

"Wow," He said seeing her in her flight suit.

"Thank you," Kursed replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Research," Siris said. "On that Arwing, the prototype."

"Did you know Fox's Dad was involved in the design?"

"No," Kursed answered.

Siris showed her the screen and pointed at a list of names. Among them was James McCloud.

"Interesting, I have Fox's I.D.," She said holding the card out.

"How did you…?" Siris started to ask her. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"What did you need it for?" Kursed asked.

"I plan on using it to steal that Arwing," Siris said.

"What?" Kursed asked him sharply, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Siris asked her.

"If you use Fox's I.D. to steal that ship he'll get blamed and…" Kursed said before stopping herself.

Siris looked at her, "I thought you hated Fox," He said.

"Well, no I don't _hate_ him per say..." Kursed said rubbing her arm, trailing off.

"Doesn't matter," Siris said. "I think we'll need his help anyway."

"Fox, can you meet me in the Medical Bay. Siris wants to discuss something with us." Kursed said into the ship intercom.

A minute later Fox arrived in back in the Medical Bay.

"I may have a lead on who wants Kursed dead, and we need your help with something," Siris said to Fox.

"With what?" Fox said, folding his arms over his chest as he hovered by the door.

"We're gonna steal a prototype Arwing," Siris said bluntly, showing Fox a picture of the fighter on his tablet.

"You're gonna what now?" Fox asked unfolding his arms.

"We're gonna steal a prototype Arwing, and _you_ are going to help us do it," Siris added smirking.

"That prototype cost _billions_ of credits, I can't just let you walk into the Flight Academy and steal it," Fox said walking forward. "I doubt you could fly it anyway. I could barely handle it."

"You're gonna have to," Siris said. "That ship could lead us to who wants Kursed dead. Besides, and the way I see it, you owe me a ship."

"It doesn't matter," Fox said shaking his head. "You won't be able to get into the Academy with an I.D. anyway."

"You mean one of these?" Kursed asked holding out Fox's I.D. card.

"How did...when did you?" Fox stammered. Fox's mind flashed back to when Kursed kissed him in his room and groaned loudly.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"

"If you don't want to help, I'm sure StarWolf will be more than happy to…" Siris said reaching for his communicator.

"Fine," Fox conceded not wanting the ship to fall into the hands of StarWolf. "We'll head back to Corneria."

"I'm going to live to regret this. I know I am," Fox mumbled as he engaged the slipspace drive to Corneria.

"Don't worry about it, you're helping Kursed," Siris said.

"And breaking about fifty laws at the same time," Fox muttered.

The remainder of the trip was silent. Siris suspected Fox was angry at him and Kursed for manipulating his feelings for her to get his I.D.

The Great Fox dropped out of slipspace, and the planet Corneria loomed in front of them. The large ship descended through the atmosphere and docked at the spaceport, drawing the usual crowd.

"Here we go," Fox said getting out of his chair.

The trio exited the Great Fox to see the usual crowd of animals gathered around the ship.

"Is it usually like this?" Siris asked eyeing the crowd wearily.

"Nah, this crowd is smaller than normal," Fox said waving to the crowd.

Fox seemed to be enjoying it, but Siris couldn't help but notice that Kursed was doing her best to keep her face hidden from view. To help her, Siris moved to block the camera's view of her.

"Thank you," She whispered to him as Fox continued down the ramp, oblivious.

The Trio hailed a cab and a few minutes later, arrived at the entrance to the Academy and were stopped by the guard standing outside.

"I.D. sir," The guard said.

"You know who I am," Fox said sounding irate, but held out his I.D. for the guard to check anyway.

"This is Siris, he's the new member of StarFox," Fox said. "He doesn't have his I.D. yet. I'll vouch for him."

The guard nodded and didn't question them any further and let them in. But held his hand out and stopped Kursed.

"You look familiar…" The guard said to her. "Do I know you from someplace?"

"She's my girlfriend, she's good," Siris, who was closer to her said.

"Fine," The Guard said letting Kursed pass as well. "But keep an eye on her."

"Cornerian security sure isn't what it used to be," She commented quietly as they caught up to Fox.

"That's the hanger there," Fox said pointing to a large hanger with no less than a half-dozen guards in front of it.

"Great, so how do we get inside?" Siris asked.

"I'll cause a distraction," Kursed said before quickly running off.

"Wait! What kind of...oh forget it!" Fox said as Kursed vanished with a flick of her tail.

A short while later alarms started blaring throughout the Academy.

"What did you do?" Fox asked into his communicator.

 _"Just go! You won't have much time!"_ Kursed said back.

Siris looked at the hanger and saw most of the guards had moved off.

"Let's go!" He said sprinting across the pavement towards the hanger.

He knocked out the guards

The doors to the hangar opened revealing the prototype Arwing to Fox and Siris. At first glance, the fighter looked similair to a regular Arwing. It was Fox who pointed out the main differences.

"The G-defusers are smaller," He said. "The wings, they're swept forward instead of back."

"Cool," Siris said walking up to the fighter, running his hand along the side.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked as Siris climbed into the open canopy and eased himself into the seat. Inside, the cockpit was slightly larger than a normal Arwing, there were a fw extra panels Siris didn't recognize.

"Careless of them to leave the canopy open like this, it's like leaving the keys in a hovercar," Siris commented as he started pressing buttons, starting the engines, closing the canopy.

As the powerful engines of the fighter kicked on Siris started humming a song as he pushed buttons, activating the ships different systems.

"Revving up the engine, listen to her howl tonight…"

" _Stop that,"_ Fox said back.

"What, it's a good song," Siris said back as the fighter started drifting out of the hanger.

Various voices came over the radio, yelling at Siris, he ignored them and continued out of the hanger.

" _XPA-5 you do not have permission to take off, we have incoming aircraft!"_

Siris ignored the voices yelling at him from the Air Traffic control tower and taxied out of the hanger.

" _Security forces are on the way,"_ Fox advised him.

"So deal with them," Siris said belting himself in.

" _You mean kill them?"_ Fox asked.

"Yes!" Siris said back. "I'm a sitting duck on the ground like this."

" _I can't,"_ Fox said.

"Kursed?" Siris asked.

" _On it,"_ She responded.

"Hurry up," Siris said seeing Security forces running toward him as he taxied down the runway.

A blaster shot hit the canopy, making Siris yell and flinch back. The shot did little to no damage, another one hit the fuselage of the fighter jolting the fighter. Siris looked around and saw a Landmaster tank moving toward him ready to fire another shot. One more shot and he'd be done for.

"Fox! Do something about that tank!" Siris said over the radio.

"Like what?!" Fox asked. "All I brought is my blaster, not exactly useful against a land master.

"UGH, fine!" Siris grumbled as he began to activate the Arwings weapons systems.

"CANNONS ACTIVATED," The screen in front on him flashed, and a targeting retical appeared on the windscreen.

Siris turned the Arwing 90 degrees, pointing it at the tank and fired. The tank exploded in a fireball.

Once he was in the clear, he pushed the throttle as far forward as he could. Siris was pushed back into the seat as the fighter raced down the runway as fast as he dared, Siris pulled back on the control stick and shot nearly vertically into the sky.

"WHOA!" Siris yelled. As the G-defusers worked to eliminate the G-forces exerted on his body.

He needed to work fast, he knew air units would be deployed after him. The plan was to hide the fighter onboard the Great Fox. Where it could easily go unnoticed even if they did search the ship.

After a brief joyride around Corneria City, Siris landed in the hangar bay of the Great Fox.

"What a ride," He said jumping out of the cockpit. "I may not wanna give it back."

Fox frowned at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

He didn't say anything and led Siris up to the bridge. Where the others were waiting for him, Slippy looked like he was going to burst with excitement over the chance to examine the new Arwing.

"Go on," Fox said, and Slippy practically sprinted out of the bridge.

"Now, how is this fighter going to help us?" Fox asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayal

I don't own Starfox

I'm so sorry for the long delay between chapters, I ran into writer's block, and couldn't get past it.

* * *

Across the system at a bar, Falco and his girlfriend, Kat Monroe, they were relaxing after a successful mission.

Falco's communicator beeped with a message, and he answered it. An unfamiliar voice came through.

"Falco Lombardi? I have a proposition for you," It said

The details of a new job appeared, it showed an unfamiliar wolf Falco vaguely remembered seeing at the Hospital with Krystal and Fox. His eyebrows raised as he read the details of the mission. Apparently, she, Krystal, had taken the alias, Kursed and she, along the wolf had stolen a prototype Arwing from the flight academy.

"Impressive," Falco muttered as he went over the mission details.

"I want you to kill them," The voice said.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Falco asked ready to hang up.

"Because," The voice said. "You'll never make it out of that bar alive if you don't."

Falco looked up from him communicator and scanned the bar for any threats, he didn't see anyone that stood out. Besides, he was a member of StarFox, he could handle himself in a fist fight if he had to.

"I'll pass, thanks," Falco said.

"Really? Because it would be a shame if the public found systems greatest heroes is a drunk," The voice said back.

"Falco, what's he talking about?" Kat asked.

"Nothing, he's lying!" Falco said quickly. "Fox is not a drunk!"

"Am I?" The voice asked. "Or is this not you stumbling out of a bar on Corneria along with Fox."

A video appeared on Falco's comm showing him stumbling out of a bar, beyond drink, along with an equally drunken Fox.

"Listen, pal, I don't know where you got that video but…" Falco started to say.

"Careful with your next words Falco, or this video goes to every press agency in the system," The voice said.

"Fine," Falco growled. "I do it, where are they?"

"They are currently on Corneria," The voice said. "And remember, I'll be watching."

Falco remained in his seat for a moment before Kat spoke up.

"What was going on in that video? It's not like Fox to get that drunk,"

"Did you see the date stamp, that video was taken years ago, just after Krystal had left the team a second time. Fox was an absolute wreck back then. He almost always had a bottle of something nearby.

"Really?" Kat asked as they left the bar. "I can't imagine Fox like that."

"Over time, it only got worse," Falco said flatly as they got into their speeder.

"Worse? How?" Kat asked almost afraid of Falco's answer.

Back with StarFox.

Siris looked at the Arwing parked the hanger of the great fox. They had agreed that the best place to hide the stolen craft was in plain sight aboard the great fox. No one would suspect it. Siris knew it wouldn't last for very long though, Fox's I.D. had gotten them into the academy. Fox himself had been there when Siris had stolen the prototype fighter, it would only be a matter of time before the authorities stormed the great fox.

As a result, Fox was on the bridge getting the carrier ready to leave Corneria. Its sudden departure would raise attention, but it wasn't unusual. Clearance was given for them to take off, the ship lifted off, Siris had to steady himself by grabbing the fighter next to him.

Back on the Bridge

They were barely in the air before warnings began flashing. The great fox shuddered from weapon impacts.

" _What's going on!"_ Siris asked over the com system.

" _Someone is shooting at us!"_ Kursed said.

Fox looked out the viewport and saw the Sky Claw fly past.

"What on…?"

"R.O.B, open a communication line with Falco," Fox said turning and racing off the bridge of the ship. "What is he doing?" Fox wondered as more weapon impacts shook the great fox.

" _I'm going out there to get rid of these guys,"_ Siris said.

"What? No!" Fox said.

" _Communication has been refused,"_ R.O.B. said.

Fox heard the distinct sound of the prototype Arwing taking off and fly out to engage the Sky Claw.

"R.O.B., keep trying to contact Falco," Fox said before racing down the long hallway, heading to the hangar bay. On the way, he passed Kursed.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Falco is attacking us," Fox said.

"Why would Falco attack us?" Kursed asked as they ran to the hangar bay.

"I have no idea…" Fox said before pausing.

"Siris," Kursed said.

Outside The Great Fox, Siris was on Falco like glue, not giving the bird an inch of breathing room as he chased him in and round Corneria City.

Falco dove down towards the city in an attempt to lose Siris among the buildings. Flying meters above the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that birdie," Siris said unleashing a salvo from his cannons at the Sky Claw.

" _Siris, stand down!"_ Fox's voice came over the communicator.

A missile lock made Siris peel off, he saw a pink fighter streak past and chased after it.

" _Siris! I said; Stand Down! NOW!"_ Fox yelled again as Siris wove his fighter between the buildings, chasing after the pink fighter.

Siris growled and silenced the vulpine as he continued to chase the fighter through the city, firing his cannons at it.

The Prototype had some new weapons on board, Phase Beams, mounted on the side of the fuselage which shot a concentrated beam of energy, or that's how Siris understood it. He switched the weapons systems to the Phase Beam and targeted the pink fighter in front of him and squeezed the trigger.

The fighter swerved out of the way at the last second, causing the beams to carve a large slice into a building. An alarm sounded, and Siris looked at his display.

WARNING WEAPON OVERHEAT

Siris looked at the warning flashing on his display. He would have to wait for them to cool off before he could fire again.

"Fine," He grumbled staying on the fighter until the prototype weapons cooled off.

WEAPONS READY

Flashed across his display and he smirked and fired again.

The powerful Phase Beam cannons tore through the ship. Siris was quickly rewarded with smoke beginning to trail behind the fighter. It desperately tried to lose him amongst the buildings while trying to dodge the unrelenting weapons fire.

WEAPON OVERHEAT

Siris let off the trigger as the alarm sounded again

Siris wished he had some missiles onboard, he could have ended this by now if he did. He watched as the fighter tried to take a corner and clipped a building and crashed into the ground.

"Well, that's the end of that," Siris said coming to a hover above the crashed ship. He looked around and saw the Sky Claw chasing Kursed, and Fox chasing the Sky Claw.

"Oh no you don't," He said before chasing off in pursuit of Falco.

"FOX!" Kursed yelled.

Behind Falco's fighter, Fox was conflicted saving Kursed would mean shooting down Falco; he didn't know what to do.

"FOX!" Kursed yelled again.

Her ship was taking heavy damage a lot of damage, if Fox didn't shoot Falco down soon, she would be killed. Fox's finger hovered above the trigger, ready to blast the Sky Claw from the air, he had Falco in his sights, but if he missed…

"Fox please!" Kursed pleaded as smoke began to trail behind her Arwing.

Fox could almost hear the tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him.

The lasers from Siris's ship raked across Falco's fighter, the right wing fell off, the fighter went into a death spiral and began to plummet to the ground. Fox stared at it in shock and watched it impact the ground. Had Falco been able to eject before hitting the ground?

" _What the hell were you waiting for!?"_ Siris's voice said over the radio.

"I…" Fox started to say.

" _Never mind,"_ Siris said.

Siris had saved Kursed, but the damage had already been done, the left wing and G-defuser of Kursed's fighter were badly damaged, and she was losing altitude rapidly. A moment later the engine exploded, a second later the wing was torn off, sending the craft into a wild spin.

"Kursed!" Siris yelled as he watched her Arwing crash just outside the city.

"I'm going after her," He said before landing near the crash site.

He got out of his fighter and ran over to the crashed ship, as he got closer the smell of fuel invaded his nostrils.

"Kursed!" He shouted, climbing onto the fighter, and banging on the cockpit window.

"Kursed!" he shouted looking into the cockpit he saw her slumped over the controls. At first glance, she looked okay, but Siris saw a thin line of blood run down her forehead.

Why hadn't she ejected?

Siris pulled out his blaster and fired at the window, unsurprisingly it barely left a scratch on it.

Siris growled and put the weapon away. The smell of the aviation fuel was growing stronger, he was worried it may get sparked and explode.

"Fox! Kursed is still inside the Arwing, I can't get her out, and there's a fuel leak somewhere." Siris said.

" _There should be a manual release near the cockpit, look for a small T- shaped yellow lever, and pull it downward,"_ Fox told him.

Siris looked around for the lever and found it.

"Okay got it." He said pulling the lever down, as soon as he did the cockpit's explosive bolts fired throwing the cockpit up, off the fighter.

"Kursed," Siris said climbing into the cockpit. He cut her free from the harness and pulled her out of the cockpit and laid her on the ground. She wasn't breathing.

"Please don't kill me," He said and began giving her mouth to mouth.

A few moments later he was rewarded by Kursed waking up, coughing and sputtering.

"Welcome back," He said laughing slightly.

"What happened?" Kursed asked rubbing her head where she'd hit it against the control panel.

"Falco shot you down," Siris explained. "But not before I shot him down first."

"Fox," Kursed growled, sitting up. "Where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere I imagine," Siris said helping Kursed to her feet and helped her walk to his fighter.

Fox landed his arwing near Falco's and jumped out, rushing over to his friend's crumpled and wrecked fighter, the nose was buried into the ground.

Fox walked up to the cockpit with his blaster at the ready and saw Falco slumped over the controls, his breathing ragged. He looked up at Fox who had his blaster out.

The bird gave a few more ragged breaths, then grew still.

"Falco?" Fox asked. "Falco!"

Fox climbed into the cockpit and checked the bird for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief as he found a weak, but a stable pulse.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Falco," Fox said as emergency services started to arrive.

Siris landed with Kursed back aboard the great fox, flying the fighter with Kursed sitting on his lap had been a challenge the cockpit of the prototype had been made slightly bigger, but that was to accommodate the new technology, not another person.

As soon as he landed, Kursed jumped out, she hit the floor harder than she wanted and yelped as she injured her ankle.

"You okay?" Siris as jumping down next to her.

"I'm fine," Kursed said putting a hand on the wolf's shoulder for support.

"You sure?" Siris asked as Kursed leaned on him.

"Let's just get you to the med bay, alright," Siris said.

"I think I can make it on my own," Kursed said letting go of Siris.

She took a few steps before stumbling, Siris caught her and set her upright once more. Kursed pushed his arm away and limped away.

"Just let me help you," He said.

"I'm…fine," Kursed said back as she limped out of the Hangar Bay.

"She's gonna get herself hurt,"

Siris turned and saw Slippy standing nearby.

"What exactly happened between her and Fox. If you don't mind me asking?" Siris asked.

"I don't know the details, you'd have to ask Fox; But it was bad," Slippy said getting back to work.

"Curious, I might just do that," Siris said.

"What's curious?" Slippy asked.

"Fox hesitated, and it nearly cost Kursed her life," Siris said.

"That doesn't sound like Fox," Slippy said.

"Speaking of…" Siris said as Fox's Arwing landed in the Hangar Bay and Fox jumped out.

"Where's Krystal?" Fox asked worriedly.

"Med Bay," Siris said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the door.

Fox ran past Siris, heading for the med bay until Siris stopped him.

"Kursed is mad at you, I'd let her cool off a bit first," He warned.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"Really?!" Siris asked loudly. "You nearly got her killed today! Or did you not hear her _begging_ for your help! The one time she wanted, no _needed_ your help, and you hesitated, it could have cost Krystal her life, Fox!"

"I couldn't…" Fox mumbled. "I couldn't risk hitting her ship by accident."

"And you shot down Falco, you could have killed him!" Fox said back loudly his voice reverberating off the walls.

"I did what I needed to!" Siris said back as equally as loud. "Krystal would be _DEAD_ if I hadn't!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Slippy said.

"Fine, I'm going up to the bridge," Fox said.

"I'm gonna try to talk to Kursed," Siris said remembering to use her alias this time.

"It's your funeral," Slippy said.

"You have no idea," Siris commented as he left the Hangar Bay.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry about the long delay between chapters

I referred to the great fox as a carrier instead of a battleship because in my mind it fits that role better.


End file.
